Ice Age: The Past Is Painful
by Saber'sBigHeart
Summary: This is my first fanic so enjoy This is a new Ice age timeline where there are new things. The characters are the same, but some are different than the movie (hint Diego) I don't want to spoil too much and I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this is my first fanfiction book that I am doing and I'm pretty excited to see how you guys like this timeline that I am doing. It is not the original Ice age it is just my idea that I have made. I hope you guys enjoy this story and I will take any reviews that you guys have and please be kind.**

**BTW I don't own Ice age or anything just the idea. And this will be different than the movies.**

It was a nice snowy day with a group of humans looking at their young baby leader trying to walk to his dad but fail while trying. The young baby yawned and the mom took the baby to the tent, but unknown to the group of humans there was a group of sabers stalking them and they had their eye on one thing, the baby.

"Well would you look at that Diego. The humans have a young baby." said an orange saber named Soto.

"Hopefully he will be able to join us for breakfast." said Diego

"It wouldn't be breakfast without him I mean after all it wasn't breakfast after the humans took most of our pack including our parents" Soto growled with anger as he finished.

"I want that baby Diego you will bring it to me and we will have our revenge you understand?"

"Yes Soto"

"Good you are always the only one I could trust Diego. Prepare the troops we will attack soon."

**I know it is short, but I want to get your guys reviews and other ideas. I will update soon and I hope you guys will keep on reading. Please review and I'll update soon.**

**Saber'sBigHeart signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm back guys! Sorry that it took awhile I was busy with school and other personal things. I don't have much to say so enjoy.

(I don't own Ice Age and there might be some missing or new dialogue)

It wasn't long after Diego and Soto's chat when it happened. The 5 sabers charged at the camp going as planned. Then the human's wolves(or dogs) started barking and alerting the humans. The humans saw the sabers and picked up their spears as 4 sabers came charging at them.

Diego started to move stealthily to the tent that they saw where they put the baby. When he got there Diego saw the baby sleeping, but when Diego was going to grab him he saw the baby's mother grab the kid and ran.

Diego ran out of the tent and started chasing the mother. The mother saw Diego chasing her and saw another saber jump at her right, but she ran the other way. The leader of the humans saw his wife running from Diego and started running to her, but was cut off by two sabers.

Diego kept chasing the mother until she got trapped on top of a rainfall with the baby held close to her. Diego saw her trapped and growled at her as he slowly started walking over to her. When he was close to her he pounded at her, but the mother jumped off the cliff and Diego was only able to take off her necklace.

Diego peeked over the edge, but wasn't able to see the baby or the mother. He started to run over to his pack. Soto saw him and yelled "Fall back," to his pack. He approached Diego.

"Where's the baby?" Asked Soto

"I lost it over the falls," said Diego with shame.

"You lost it!"

"I want that baby Diego"

"I'll get it, Soto"

"You better unless you want to serve as a replacement. We will be at half rock when you have it. And it better be alive!" Soto and the other sabers ran away leaving Diego who started climbing down the waterfall.

Diego spent a few minutes trying to look for the baby when all of a sudden he heard the baby. He walked over to the direction he heard it and saw the baby on the ground. Diego was about to pick it up when all of sudden he was pinned by another saber.

"Who are you and what do you want," said the saber. The saber was a female, Diego could tell by her voice. Diego tried to get up, but she wouldn't let him.

"My name is not important and what I want is that baby," said Diego

"And why do you want the baby?"

"I'm going to return it to its herd"

She scoffed "Sure you are"

"You calling me a liar"

"Oh, I know you are"

Diego didn't look amused.

"So what do you think I'm gonna do with it then if you're calling me a liar."

"I think your gonna take the baby to your pack so it could eat it. Yeah, I heard all the roaring and screaming. And I saw the mother on the river. She passed me the baby and then she disappeared. She trusted me to return it and that's what I'm gonna do."

Diego was silent he knew that if he told her the truth there was no way that she would give the baby to him.

"Well can you at least get off of me, or let me see you?"

The female saber got off of Diego and he stood up.

When he got up he was able to see the female saber. She had grey fur with black stripes on her back and had blue eyes (you know who it is).

Diego was staring at her and she looked at him with a look that showed she didn't trust him yet.

"Well I can help you, you know to deliver the baby to its herd" Diego explained.

"And why do you want to help me?" She asked.

"I was kicked out of my pack because I failed to deliver the baby."

"Trust me I was in a pack and I even know that they would kill you if you failed, not let you go. And you just admitted that your pack attacked the humans. Why would I trust someone who attacked humans for no reason."

"There was a good reason. By the way, what's your name?"

"And why should I tell you if you don't tell me yours? Get lost." The female saber picked up the baby and ran to the direction of the camp.

"I have to get that baby back or Soto will kill me," Diego thought as he started running to the saber.

When Diego got there he saw the female saber looking at the remains of the camp. The tents were down, there were ashes from the fire on the ground and no humans in sight.

"Well looks like they left" Diego smirked, "Now do you want my help?"

"No. Your not the only one that can track you know" The saber said.

Diego started to lose patience. "You need my help, just let me come with you trust me," Diego asked angrily.

"No. Okay just let me go. I have been through a lot and I don't need this."

Diego chuckled "What makes you say I haven't as well"

"If you want to help me fine, but I'm carrying the baby"

"Fine by me. I'm Diego by the way"

"Shira. Let's go then and we are only returning him to his herd nothing else"

The two sabers started heading the way Diego since he knew where the humans were heading.

Diego was mostly wondering how he was going to get the baby to his pack, but he will no matter the cost. Or else Soto will make him pay.

**Wow I did add a lot. I have seen that some people have read my first chapter that means a lot to me. Please review and give me other ideas on how I can make this story better.**

**So yeah bye**

**Saber'sBigHeart saying goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I have a good time making these so I want to make sure you guys like reading these so why don't you guys leave a review.**

**That's all enjoy (:**

**(I don't own ice age just the idea)**

The two sabers walked for awhile just thinking to themselves and not talking. Diego was wondering how he could get the baby without Shira knowing. He thought about it and had an idea. He knew that his pack was low and only having male sabers it was kinda hard in recruiting new sabers. He had an idea, he was going to take Shira to his pack and make her mate with Soto. Sure it was harsh, but he was sure that there was no other way to get the baby to half rock without her ripping his throat out. Plus he could get respect from Soto and more respect from the other pack members.

Diego looked back at her and saw that she was looking at him. The eye contact stayed for a few seconds before Diego broke it. Diego thought nothing of it and went back to thinking about what to do.

After a few hours with none of the sabers talking Shira saw that it was becoming night time.

"Hey" she spoke

"What?" Diego spoke while shaking his head since she spoke while he was thinking.

"It's getting late we should stop for the night."

"I guess you're right. And good timing to there is a cave right here." Diego started walking to the cave that he found.

The both of them laid down and tried to sleep. Diego looked at Shira and couldn't look away. He didn't know why and he looked away when he saw that she was turning her head towards him.

The two sabers then went to sleep to travel the next day.

Diego was the first one up and he saw Shira with the baby cuddled in her chest. He woke her up and they started walking.

An hour or so later the baby started crying and wouldn't stop.

"Gosh, what is wrong with that thing" Shira asked being annoyed at the baby.

"How should I know, I don't usually take care of baby's." Diego said annoyed as well.

"Let's put him down"

Shira put the baby down on a flat rock and both of them looked at the crying baby.

"Wait I got an idea" Diego covered his eyes with his paws and said "Where's the baby?" Diego opened his eyes and said "There he is" The baby just stared at him. Diego did it again. "Where's the baby?" "There he is," The baby started crying again.

"That's not working" Then the baby's stomach roared. "He's hungry, that's why he won't stop. Where are we supposed to get food?"

"How about milk?" Diego suggested.

"And where are we supposed to get milk?"

"I don't know don't female sabers produce milk?"

"Yeah after we give birth"

Then all of a sudden there was a cold wind that made Shira and Diego shiver.

"Snow is coming great that's what we just need" Diego said sarcastically.

Then the wind knocked a watermelon out of a tree and landed in front of them. But before they could get it a dodo got in its beak and ran. Diego and Shira followed it to a group of dodos marching. Diego and Shira glared at them looking for their watermelon.

"Prepare for the ice age"

"Ice age?" Shira was confused.

"I've heard of these crackpots. They think that the end of the world is coming and that if they bury themselves under ground they have a better chance of surviving."

Then they saw the dodo that took the watermelon put it on a rock. As the sabers walked to the watermelon the dodo yelled "interdures" a bunch of times until he fell down a hole and came out dead with no feathers.

"Hey can we get our melon back? The junior is hungry and-"

"No way this is our stockpile for the Ice age. The weather will force us to live underground for a billion, billion years!" A dodo interrupted Diego.

"So you got three melons" Shira chuckled.

All the dodos looked at the melons and realized she was right.

"If you weren't smart to plan ahead then doom on you"

All the dodos slowly walked towards them and repeated what the dodo said.

One of the dodoes accidentally knocked one melon and a bunch of dodos went to get it put failed and fell over the edge. Diego got another melon, but the rest of the dodos charged at him launched the melon to the sky and they all grabbed it with their beaks while Diego sees that Shira got another melon and the baby started eating.

"Hey look dinner and a show" Diego said as they both saw the dodos walking and falling to their deaths.

"Hey I'm gonna grab some of the dodo's to eat. You want some?" Diego asked as he got up.

"Yeah thanks"

Diego went over and saw the rest of the dodos fell in a hole and came out without feathers. He got a bunch of them and went back to Shira who was watching the baby.

He dropped the dodos and began eating. While he was eating he saw that Shira was looking at him.

"What?" He said as he stopped eating the dodo.

"Nothing it's just that your a messy eater" Shira responded while laughing. Diego turned away to hide his blush.

After they finished they started walking again for a few hours. They did make some small talk, but it wasn't anything great.

They found another cave and trying to sleep, but Diego was having a nightmare and it wasn't quiet.

_Flashback as cubs:_

(James, Diego's dad. Noah Soto's dad

(Ana, Diego's mom. Sophia Soto's mom

Diego, Soto and the other members of the pack were playing together, having a good time while their parents were watching them with smiles on their faces. When all of a sudden Diego's and Soto's father came running towards them. "Ana, Sophia!"

The two mothers got up in an instant. "What is wrong James?" Ana asked her husband. "The humans are here and they are attacking us! Get the cubs to the cave, we will try and hold them off!"

"Come on kids we need to go to the cave" Sophia said to the cubs.

The mothers moved the cubs to the cave and decided to help out the males "Kids you must stay here at all times. And if something happens run as far as you can. Stay together, we love you all." The mothers than ran out of the cave.

"What's going on?" Diego asked Soto.

"I don't know, but I heard my dad mention humans before. They are animals that only walk on two feet and have sharp things that they throw at us."

"Wow and there are attacking us? Why we didn't do anything."

The cubs then heard roaring and screaming and they all huddled together.

After a few minutes the screaming and roaring ended and all the cubs got out of the den, but they wished they didn't.

The first thing they saw was blood, lots of it.

"Dad!" Soto yelled as he saw his dad and mom on the floor, not moving.

Diego then saw both of his parents on the floor.

"Mom! Dad!" He ran up to them, tears already coming down his head.

He saw that his father wasn't moving at all.

"Diego" It was Diego's mom.

"Mom"

"Diego I'm sorry, but I am dying and there's nothing we can do"

"Don't say that!"

"Diego this is just what happens. Trust me when I saw that I don't want to leave."

"Mom" Diego was crying his eyes out.

"I love you Diego, be strong and I'll always be with you even when you think I'm not. I'll always be….. with you. I… love ...you."

Diego's mom passed away and Diego just cried on top of her.

When the tears stopped falling Soto knew as his dad was pack leader that he needs to take command.

The five sabers looked at each other with sad looks on their faces.

"Since my dad was pack leader I'll take charge. He taught me a few things before he died. Diego you are second in command. The rest of you will follow us or you can leave. But one thing is for sure we will avenge all of our parents."

The five then started walking away.

"YOU ARE A FAILURE!" Soto yelled right in front of Diego's face

"Soto please give me another chance"

"ANOTHER CHANCE YEAH FOR YOU TO FAIL AGAIN? You are a FAILURE and now you shall die."

Soto then pounced on Diego and clawed his face.

Diego woke up in a jolt, heavy breathing and sweating. He looked around and sat back down with a sigh of relief, realizing that it was a dream. Diego turned his head to the side to see her looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"I was worried there for a while. I tried shaking you and other things, but you wouldn't wake up. What was your nightmare about" Shira said with a soft voice.

"It was about my past" Diego said in his normal voice.

"Do you want to talk about it? My past wasn't all good as well." It was clear to Diego she wanted to talk about it. He did want comfort,he would take it from anybody.

Diego signed before beginning. "It was a few years ago, me and my pack members where playing as cubs and while our parents were still around. One day we were playing and all of a sudden my dad and the pack leader back then came up to us and told the moms that humans were attacking us. We were rushed to caves and while we were waiting for I don't know how long it seemed quiet so we left and that's when we saw… them all gone" Diego closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. That must've been hard to see as a cub. So that's why you attacked the humans." She said with a tone of voice that showed she understood.

"I guess it is my turn" Shira said

"No you don't have to"

"No it's fine. I was born in a pack and it was nice. Everything was nice even my parents. When I was little, my dad died in a hunting accident so I have no idea how he looked, but when I asked my mom she said he was the sweetest, the most nicest saber in the pack. But that changed when one day my mom was teaching me how to hunt. My mom showed me the basics like how to track and how to kill the prey. But when she was hunting with me I don't know what happened. She jumped too low and didn't have a good grip and was launched to a tree and a piece of bark stabbed into her side." Shira looked down in sadness.

"My pack cared for me after that like a princess, at least when I was a cub. After when I grew up my pack expected me to do a lot of things, including move on. I was overwhelmed and that's when I decided to leave and explore by myself."

"I'm sorry about that" Diego said.

"No it's fine after a while I did learn how to move on."

"Well I'm going for a walk you wanna come?" Diego asked as he got off.

"No I better take care of the kid."

Diego forgot about the baby and what he had to do. "Okay I'll be back in a few."

Diego then left the cave.

While Diego was walking he heard something to his side so he growled and pounced. But when he saw who he pounded it was one of his pack members.

"Go ahead slice me. It'll be the last thing you do"

"What are you doing here?"

Another saber came up to Diego.

"Soto is getting impatient he wants his breakfast. He also said to come back with the baby or don't come back at all."

"Tell Soto I will bring the baby and I'm bringing a female saber."

"A female saber? They are never alone or without a mate."

"Well this one is and when I get there Soto can mate with her and we can get more members."

"Fine, but no tricks or you'll be done."

The 2 sabers then ran away.

Diego walked back to the cave to see Shira asleep and with the baby in her chest.

He laid down and thought about what he just said was he really going to let Soto mate with her? Or was he going to face a serious punishment to protect the baby? This was all too much to think so he just went to sleep.

**Wow I have done a lot again I keep on typing and typing and at the end of the day I always see a lot of progress. For the person who favorited this story thank you. I appreciate that so much. And that's all forks please favorite and review.**

**Bye guys :) -Saber'sBigHeart.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter. I've seen people starting to favorite this story and it means a lot to me, I love seeing that people are interested in my story. Either than that, I have nothing to say so enjoy.**

**(I don't own ice age just the idea)**

Diego was woken up by Shira and they both left the cave with the baby sitting on Shiras back to continue their journey. Diego saw that they were close to his destination, Half rock. Diego didn't want to think about what he was going to do with Shira, he wasn't sure what to do.

Shira noticed that he had a sad face and was worried about him since she remembered what they talked about last night.

"What's wrong?" She said with a worried tone.

"Nothing" Diego replied.

"Come on you can tell me"

"I was just thinking about how we have something in common"

"Oh yeah, what?"

"We both lost our parents"

"Oh yeah, I realized that too. Even though I'm pretty sure you had it worse"

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that"

"Well, first of all, it was both of your parents and not just one, it was a lot messier, and you even have nightmares about it. And by the way thanks for telling me your past. That… meant a lot to me."

"Well, I guess you're right. And thanks for telling me your past as well."

"It was only fair"

Both of them laughed and continued walking.

"We are close to Half rock we shouldn't be that far from where the humans are heading. We should be there in 3 miles"

"Good you hear that little buddy? You're almost home." Shira said as she looked at the baby.

"Yeah" "Almost Home," Diego thought sadly.

The two were almost at the spot where Diego's pack was at and Diego stopped walking, still deciding what to do with Shira and the baby.

"Hey, Diego you frozen back there?" He heard Shira say.

Diego shook the thoughts and decided that he couldn't see a poor kid get eaten for no reason and he couldn't see a female saber be forced mated and imprisoned for the rest of her life.

"Get down!" Diego ran in front of Shira.

"Diego what is it," Shira said with a worried tone.

Diego was trying to find the strength to tell her. "Shira" Diego took a deep breath before he continued. "there is an ambush here. I was leading you to it."  
Diego closed his eyes in shame.

"You… why?!" Shira screams at his face.

"It was my job I had to or else"

"And what were you going to do with me!"

"You were supposed to mate with the leader, but I can explain."

"So you were going to use me as a toy for your leader. After everything we've been through!" Shira ran away, tears in her eyes.

"Shira! Wait!" Diego tried to get her attention, but she didn't listen. He saw that it was getting late and he started to walk in shame to her direction and found a cave. He ran inside only to see it empty. He laid down with his ears down in shame. He only had one thing in his mind, to beg Shira for forgiveness. And maybe tell her how he feels. He eventually fell asleep unknown to him that there was a group of 4 sabers watching him from a distance.

"He has failed. There is no baby or grey saber."

"What will we do now Soto."

"We wait. Oscar did see him with the baby and a grey saber. He would ask for forgiveness then that's when we attacked them. And remember, make sure that he is alive. I don't care about the female saber."

Soto walked away and told the sabers to take turns in watching him. For he had a plan to get revenge not only on the baby, but also Diego.

**Oh-oh, what's going to happen? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review and favorite. I'll be working on the next chapter whenever I can so you wouldn't have to wait long.**

**Till next time**  
**-Saber'sBigHeart saying goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have another chapter and some bad news. I think that this story will end in a few more chapters, I'm not sure how many. But if you guys want a sequel please review and favorite. I would be happy to do a sequel. But I'll leave you to that. Enjoy.**

Diego woke up expecting to see a pair of eyes looking at him, but he woke up seeing only the empty cave. He remembered the day before and was sad. Sparing no time he got up and ran in the direction that Shira ran.

After a 1 hour of nothing but running, he smelled a familiar scent. He saw Shira with the baby on her back. He ran as fast as he could to her.

"Shira!" Diego screamed.  
But Shira paid no attention to him.  
Diego approached her.

"Shira look I'm sorry my pack wanted revenge and they sent me to get the baby. I mean sure I did kinda want revenge as well, but when we started talking that's what made me change my mind"

"You were going to use me."

"Yeah I was, but the trip we are going through made me change my mind. I wouldn't be to stand hearing you scream while being forced mated. You know what else changed my mind?"

"What is that" she was expecting him to say something not interesting.

"You. You did. After hearing your story, after you helped me deal with my nightmare. You helped me realize that what I was going to do was wrong. And you sharing your story that meant a lot to me too"

Shira didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"Do you forgive me?"

Shira smiled. "Of course I do Diego. If you didn't care about me or the baby you wouldn't have told me. Now let's go deliver the baby back."

The two sabers then ran in the direction of where the humans were heading. Unknowing to them there was a group of sabers looking at them from afar.

"Well well, it looks like they regrouped again. How nice." Soto said to himself.

He then turned to his pack. "You all know the plan. Get the baby and get Diego at all costs. The female saber take her if you can, but it isn't necessary to take her."

The four then ran in the direction of where Diego and Shira were heading.

"We aren't far from them. We should be there in a few minutes." Diego said.

"Good I will sure miss this little guy," Shira said as she looked up at the baby.

Then all of a sudden they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw nothing. Then they heard the footsteps again, but in front of them this time.

"Who's there?" Diego asked.

Then all of a sudden 4 sabers jumped out of the trees. Diego realized who it was.

"Soto."

"Well done Diego. You got the baby and the saber right where you said you were going to meet us."

"What do you mean," Shira asked. She looked at Diego with a confused look.

"Soto stop this. We are taking the baby back no matter who stops us." Diego said.

"Oh, Diego good job. Still pretending that you're on her side. Just remember that you promised that you would let me mate with her."

"What does he mean Diego?"

"I don't know"

"Come on Diego stop acting that you are returning the baby. You were leading her to a trap that was right here. You did tell Oscar and Zeke that you were gonna let me mate with her. Tell me I'm wrong."

"Shira that's true, but I changed-"

"You didn't care about me one bit did you, Diego?!" Shira screamed at him.

"Shira let me explain-"

"So you're saying that it is true that you were going to let him mate with me!"

"Shira I was, but things changed."

"Oh yes things did change he met with me this morning and said to let him mate with you," Soto said with an evil smile.

"You actually never cared about me" Shira got tears in her eyes.

"No Shira the truth is-" Diego was going to say that he loved her, but stopped.

Shira pounced on him and send him to a tree hitting his head on the wood, knocking him out. Realizing what she did she started to cry.

"Well done Shira was it? You did it." Soto laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You did all the hard work for us. Did you really think that Diego betrayed you? You got tricked and now I shall make you an offer. Give us the baby and you could leave or you will die or be forced mated."

Shira hearing that she got tricked got anger flowing through her veins as she pounced on Soto clawing at his face and chest. Then the other sabers pounced on her, but Shira was able to get them off her. She picked up the baby and ran as fast as she could to the spot where the humans were heading. After a few minutes, she reached the area and saw the humans.

The leader just put down the necklace that Diego ripped off and got up. He saw Shira approaching him and raised his spear. But as he saw that she had the baby he dropped the spear. He saw the other humans charging with their spears up, but the leader raised his hands and they stopped. Shira dropped the kid and he started walking over to his dad and when he got to him they hugged. The baby let go and went to hug Shira's leg and Shira nuzzled his head with her chin. The leader grabbed the baby and put his wife's necklace around Shira's neck and walked away. But before the baby disappeared he covered his eyes and revealed them to her.

Then Shira remembered something. "Diego!" Shira ran as fast as she could to the spot where she knocked him out. But when she got there she saw nothing. Nobody of the leader so he survived and no body of Diego. Shira then realized that Diego was dead since she smells the scent of the leader on his spot. There was no way that he was alive as she saw blood on the spot. Shira walked away in shame realizing that she had attacked her best friend, maybe more, for no reason.

She then joined a mammoth and a sloth to join their so-called herd. They did seem nice and Shira didn't know any other sabers.

She wouldn't forget that one saber that she thought that the leader had killed.

Or at least she thought.

**Uh oh, what happened did Diego survive? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I want to thank the person who keeps on reviewing my story and btw I've read your story and it's good.**

**So bye I'll update soon.**

**-Saber'sBigHeart**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy**  
**(I don't own ice age just the idea)**

Diego woke up with his head hurting a lot. He saw that he was in a cave that he didn't recognize.

"Well hello, Diego" It was Soto.

"What did you do to me? What did you do with Shira?"

"I didn't do anything to you all I did was drag you here. And for Shira, she left you. She attacked you and knocked you out."

"No, she wouldn't. You're lying. She wouldn't."

"Don't you remember Diego? I was trying to take the baby away from her and you were talking to her and all of a sudden she launched you to a tree and knocked you out. Then she attacked me and left you behind."

Diego had his ears down. He remembered that Shira did knock him out and he realized that she would've came back for him if she cared.

"You have failed us, Diego. Now you shall have an execution in 3 days. Trust me when I say it's nothing personal. I would give you a chance, but as you know if you fail a task given by a pack leader, you die. Don't blame me, blame Shira. She never cared about you Diego. If she did then why did she leave you behind?"

Diego said nothing he realized he was right. She didn't care for him and didn't come back for him.

_Three days later_

Diego sat at the cave realizing that it was time. He had anger in his veins, but not at Soto, at her. She was the reason why he was stuck in a cave with no food or water for three days.

"It's time Diego," Soto said entering the cave with the other members.

_"No, not yet. I have to get my revenge on her. She left me to die. I'm not letting her get away with it."_ Diego thought with all anger.

Diego got up and ran out of the cave. He turned his head and saw Soto and the others chasing him. Diego kept on running only thinking about revenge.

Diego ran and stopped at a cliff. He looked down and saw it was only seawater. He turned around about to run another direction but was pounced on.

"Nice try Diego. You always were a fast runner, but that ends today." Soto got off of him

One by one punches, kicks, and claws kept on coming all around his body. It was painful. Everywhere including his heart and mind were in pain.

Once they stopped happening Diego felt as he was going to die. There was lots of blood everywhere.

"Remember this Diego, she did this to you. And if you somehow survive this then you know who to come after."

Soto unsheathed his claws and with his paw slowly cut him deeply straight across his chest. After it was done Diego was launched off into the sea.

Diego tried his best in his current situation to stay above the water. He tried and realized there was no point.

As he let his body slowly go into the water he thought of one thing. _"She did this to me."_ Diego closed his eyes and passed out.

When Diego woke up he found himself on some sort of ice ship. His head didn't hurt, but his body did all over. He looked at his body expecting to see blood, but he saw that his injuries had been stitched up.

At first, he thought that a human rescued him, but he realized he was wrong when he turned his head he saw someone.

**Yay Diego survived, but who is his rescuer and why did he/she rescued him. Please review on how who you think it is.**

**I'm afraid to say that the next chapter will be short and be the last chapter. Please review if you want a sequel. And thanks for all the favorites I appreciated that.**

**Bye :)**  
**-Saber'sBigHeart**


	7. Chapter 7

At first Diego saw silver, he thought it was Shira, but he realized that the person was too tall to be her. The figure then turned around and at first Diego noticed it was a male. Not a saber, not a human, but a monkey. He looked at Diego with a smile on his face.

"Well well well look who finally decided to wake up. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Diego asked.

The monkey laughed "Names Gutt. Captain Gutt. I rule these seas, I sail wherever. I was looking down at these seas and I saw you. Thankfully Raz here was able to stitch you up."

Gutt pointed to a female kangaroo.

"Ey there mate, how you feeling? I hope those stitches aren't causing you trouble they should be out by nighttime."

"Names Diego. Thank you for saving my life."

"Now you can either stay with us and help us pick new members or you can leave."

"You saved my life, I owe my life to you captain. I want to stay here"

Diego was shown around the ship and was fed. He was hungry after not eating for three days. Then they all told their stories to each other. Apparently Raz was left behind by a group of other kangaroos that didn't like her color of fur.

And Captain Gutt lost his mate while giving birth to his kid, and the kid didn't make it.

Diego showed kindness to this group since they saved his life.

_After about a month later._

"Crew meet together!" Gutt yelled to his crew members. There was a few new members. There Squint who was saved when he jumped onto the ship. He had good weapons and knew how to make some so Gutt let him stick around.

There was also Gupta, Flynn, and other members.

"Diego come up front"

Diego walked up to the captain.

"Yes captain Gutt?"

"All of you listen, I am making Diego my first mate. You shall listen to him as you listen to me."

"Thank you, captain"

"That is all"

Diego knew that he would enjoy his time as a pirate he has so far and now he knows that he always will.

**The end**

**Well this is the end of this story. If you guys want a sequel please review. I'll be happy to give you guys a sequel. I will probably post a new book, but I don't know if you guys would suggest me some I would appreciate that a lot.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this book. Till next time.**

**-Saber'sBigHeart**


End file.
